


one does not simply walk into the closet

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), noxfleuret



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Boners, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Trapped In A Closet, You get the idea, going commando, smut and humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfleuret/pseuds/noxfleuret
Summary: On the run from court training and eager to avoid capture, Noctis drags Luna into a closet to hide. Things...escalatefrom there.





	one does not simply walk into the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt:  
>  **Noctis/Any awkward boner trapped in a closet**  
>  _Noct and Any are trapped together in a closet for reasons and being pressed up on Any gives Noct a boner. It's not an established relationship so things are awkward! (looking for something kinda humorous. whether or not smut results from it is up to you)_
> 
> _Prefer Any to NOT be Gladio or any of the older generation characters, but everyone else is fine! Prompto, Ignis, Luna, Loqi, whoever you want._
> 
> someone said 'noctis' and 'luna' and 'awkward boner' and 'trapped in a closet' all in the same prompt and i came running.
> 
> i am a very simple girl.
> 
> (very loud + very grateful shoutout to [ruxi](http://howdoyousix.tumblr.com/) for beta help ♥♥♥♥♥)

Noctis half-expected Luna to protest when he grabbed her hand and threw them both into a storage closet, but that was _Drautos and Luche_ coming around the corner and Noctis was currently skiving on his court training.

She did not protest.

Suddenly finding them nose-to-nose in the cramped closet (floral perfume and something musky and soft and feminine in his nose, her breath on his throat, the press of her breasts against his chest), Noctis wondered if maybe she should have.

Light squeezed in through the door crack, illuminating pink lips mouthing, _what?_

Face warming rapidly, Noctis helplessly jerked his head at the door.

The conversation was too muffled to hear clearly, but the Luche and Drautos seemed to be having something of an argument. There weren't too many ways to interpret their... _dulcet_ voices.

He couldn't see her that well, but the droll look Luna gave him would have been obvious even in pure darkness.

Embarrassment (and... other things, Six, pleaseplease _please_ don't let her know about those, please) bubbling low in his stomach, Noctis rolled his shoulders. One of his hands rested on her hip, fingerless gloves sliding over soft cotton, but there wasn't really anywhere else he _could_ put it.

The amused huff of air got him twice over—in the movement of her breasts against his chest and in the air itself, reminding him just how close her face _was_.

Thiiiiis could get bad. Very bad. Very, very, _very—_

"Are you supposed to be somewhere else, Noctis?" Luna breathed, schoolteacher lecture, yet far too close, so quiet that he only _could_ have heard them this close— _shit_ , she was _so close_.

"...Maybe," Noctis half breathed, half mouthed.

He was managing to control his breathing, but it would be impossible to miss how fast his pulse was racing.

"Hmm," said Luna, smiling and whispery and kind of _mind-blowing._

He could kind of feel _her_ pulse racing too (probably from the adrenaline), slightly out of sync with his own. Her waist was in the crook of his arm out of necessity, and he would be really glad for the excuse at _any_ other time, really, any time, but not when she was _right here_ and they were _trapped_ and there was nowhere to _go_ , much less anywhere to go to cool off.

Noctis _really_ needed to cool off.

She shifted against him, barely a centimeter, and _Six_ that just made everything _worse_ , heat blooming through his limbs and down to certain places that were going to make this very, very awkward very, very soon.

To top things off, Drautos and Luche had stopped in the hall, definitely where they could see them if they left the closet.

Juuuust perfect.

He dropped his head back against the shelf behind him and took a long, slow breath, squeezing his fist so tight the leather squeaked. Cold thoughts? His dad ripping open the door right now, Ignis discovering them, Ravus sharpening his sword—damn, he'd really have to mess Luna up for that...

...Luna flushed and panting and shivering in his arms, eyes glassy and dark and _wanting_ , her hips squirming against his—...

Yeah, no, _not helping._

"Are you quite alright, Noctis?"

_No._

"Yeah, 'm fine." Despite his best efforts, there was a rough, heavy edge to his voice that said 'no' for him anyway.

He could feel her concern boring into the side of his flushed face. Her hand skated up his side, probably to check his temperature or something, and his breathing stopped dead in his chest.

Luna paused for a moment, then experimentally blew a stream of air against his throat.

Noctis _shuddered_ all over, the heat in his face redoubling.

"What—" she started to ask, shifting, but didn't get far.

They were trapped, trapped, trapped, which meant that there was no way to get away, no way to _shift_ away, which meant...

Well, it meant that there was one slim, shapely thigh pressed between his legs. Where he'd been slowly losing his battle with arousal.

Yeah.

_Yeah._

"...Oh."

As unreadable as her tone was, it was still impossible for her to _not_ have caught on.

Noctis really, _really_ wanted to sink through the floor now. Any time now. That'd be... just great. Thanks.

(And Drautos and Luche were _still_ arguing outside the door.)

(Not that Noctis would subject his person to _light_ in this state, but the feeling of being trapped was giving this situation a layer of something that he really _did not need_.)

And then Luna must have gone _completely nuts_ , because slowly, _tentatively_ , she pressed her hips into his.

The blood drained from his head.

He'd stop her, but with the way they were mashed into the closet, the only way he could do that was if he pulled her _closer._

It was _officially_ the most unfair thing in the world that she more wiggle room, and she was an awful, terrible, irredeemable person for using that wiggle room to slip her fingertips under the hem of his shirt.

And Noctis would tell her that, you know, just as soon as he stopped feeling like someone had knocked him out with a stray thunder spell.

She leaned forward and forward and _forward_ , not so she could kiss him, no, just so she could press her nose into the side of his neck and nuzzle, feather-light and shooting tingles through every inch of him, up to his ear.

"Are you very sure you're alright?" she asked, so innocent it didn't sound innocent at all. "You seem flustered."

Noctis swallowed convulsively.

Her lips curved millimeters away from his skin, smug and delighted, and scratched her nails against his stomach, only a couple of _centimeters_ above his waistband, and his hair stood on end.

 _"I will not tolerate this disrespect!"_ Drautos boomed, and Noctis should really probably worry about that but it was kind of _hard_ to think about _anything_ right now.

Pun intended.

Out of his control, his palm was slowly traveling down her side, lower lower lower over her hip, down her thigh, driven slightly by the faint thought of revenge, but mostly by pure temptation.

He hit skin sooner than he thought he would, the gasping shiver that ran through Luna catching _him_ about as off guard as he'd caught her.

Damp lips met the spot behind his ear, and hauling her even closer to him was half reflex, half plain _need._

The heat of her pressed as snug against his thigh as his cock was against hers, so hot he could feel it through the denim of his pants, and if _that_ wasn't a turn on, then he was pretty sure nothing was.

A breathy, surprised noise sat high in her throat, followed shortly by her teeth catching the lobe of his ear, joined by her hands sliding up and over his abs and that _noise_ slid right into an appreciative hum and—

Yeah, if he wasn't already dead, then he was at least about halfway there.

He was dizzy before he started sliding his gloved hand up her skirt, but the more skin passed under the pads of his fingers, the dizzier he got. Bare, smooth, soft skin that just went on and on and on and—

Both of her thighs clamped tight around his, her hips giving aborted _jerk_.

Noctis went hot and cold and _hot_ all over.

 _She_ was panting now too, teeth dimpling her lower lip and her eyes shut tight. If he focused, he could feel the heat radiating off her her skin, the way her pulse was racing so much faster and harder than before.

Oh, Six.

He moved his fingers higher because he couldn't _not_ , thinking vaguely about tracing the line of her underwear, and the expanse of her skin went up and up and _up_ until he'd reached the top of her hipbone, fabric bunched over his wrist and her thighs trembling in their hold, and he'd found _nothing_ but more skin.

There wasn't a scrap under that dress.

His mouth went bone-dry.

"Luna," he said very, very calmly, only barely remembering to keep his voice low enough. "What happened to your underwear."

It wasn't really a question.

"Nn?" She sounded _wrecked._ Confused, but wrecked. "I don't wear any."

The words seeped into his brain like molasses, but they got there eventually.

Not _I'm not wearing any_ as in 'now.'

_I don't wear any._

As in _ever._

...Right.

Pretty good thing there was nowhere to fall when his knees were going weak like _that_.

He flattened his gloved palm against her hip and smoothed it down, going back to her thigh crease like he'd intended to in the first place, and she jumped so hard she was lucky not to have dislodged anything.

He drew back to look at her curiously.

"G-gloves," she said, tight and high and thin on a whine that broke into a hiccup when he stroked up and down her hips, a little rougher this time.

Right. Okay.

So they were _both_ a little too turned on to function.

That was also something he knew now, like why he could feel the heat of her sex so sharply against his leg and why she was so sensitive over the hips.

Hips that were squirming pointedly, helplessly, and it wasn't entirely a conscious choice to sink his fingers into the curved of her ass and roll her against him, but that was what he did.

She threw her head back, eyes snapping open in the fain light, and then she fumbled her hands out from under his shirt to clutch at his shoulders.

"Sorr—" Noctis started to say, but the word lurched back into his throat as Luna repeated the roll, then tipped her head forward, tucked herself under his chin, and did it _again_.

He was pretty sure his childhood friend and crush was rubbing herself off against his leg while the captain of the Kingsglaive and his lieutenant argued right outside the door—which didn't _sound_ that sexy on paper, but he probably wasn't going to be able to jerk off to anything else for the next few weeks. Or months.

Luna exhaled shakily, like it would have been a whimper if it had had any voice behind it, and circled her arms around his neck, hiding in his chest.

...Make that 'years.'

He removed his hands from her skirt to hold her close, cradling her as she shook and shifting his thigh to make it easier for her to rut against. She felt so vulnerable, so _fragile_ that all his instincts were rerouting to _protect protect protect_ even if he was so hard that it was starting to hurt.

There were words, low, furious words coming through the door, words he couldn't hold onto in the fog but that left him feeling even more desperately protective from the tone alone. _Danger's out there, keep her safe safe safe,_ insisted his lizard brain.

Gods, he could _feel_ the tension in her winding tighter, feel her start to fall apart as she moved, her nails scraping his back though his shirt and her breath puffing hot and fast against his throat. He was pretty sure she was soaking into the material of his jeans like this, and oh _hell_ that was a rush.

But if Luna trusting him with this was unbearably hot, then the feeling of her actually _coming_ —muscles spasming, catching the collar of his shirt in her teeth and biting down, the muffled half-sob, the way she went limp like her strings had been cut—that broke the _fucking scale._

Still breathing heavily, her arms slid from around his neck and down his chest, artless in a way that suggested they were just too weak to hold up, before folding loosely around his waist.

Glancing down treated him to the sight of her slack mouth, half-lidded eyes, flushed and lax and so very, very open, and _that_ was what skipped all possible higher reasoning and went straight to his cock.

She blinked once, twice, awareness filtering back to her, and looked up at him.

He had no idea what he looked like, but whatever it was, it made her blink again, another unreadable expression crossing her face.

This one stayed long enough for her to reach down and cup his bulge.

Noctis was starting to notice a pattern here—and he'd figure out what that pattern was just as soon as he recovered from heart failure.

Luna—Luna Luna _Luna_ —knocked that recovery about a mile down the line by giving his manhood a gentle squeeze and making a very _feminine_ noise of interest.

Noctis tried to swallow saliva back into his mouth. It didn't work.

She groped him from base to head and back, making his head spin wose with every passing second, then found the button of his jeans and popped it open.

Sweet, _sweet_ relief so intense he could barely swallow the groan, and then she was groping him again, this time through his boxers. Without a layer or three of stiff denim to keep him from feeling her fingers, it was suddenly much, _much_ harder not to make any noise.

She shifted again, this time to give herself a better angle to work from, and ran her free hand back up over his chest, the touch a hell of a lot more _intentional_ this time.

Cupping the back of his head, she tilted it down and (finally, oh gods, _finally_ ) sealed her lips over his.

Noctis choked down the pathetic mewl when she deepened it into an actual _kiss_ , turned his moan into a soundless gasp when she stopped groping to delve into his boxers, and locked his airways shut altogether when her fingers closed around his dick and gave it a gentle stroke.

It was far too much and still not enough and he _had_ to gasp on the second stroke, burning up like he'd stepped onto the sun and lungs begging for air like he'd been drowning for hours.

Then she tried it again, and again, and again, tightening her hold just enough to tip it away from 'not enough.'

Even though she had no idea what she was doing, he was close enough to the edge that it didn't matter. Slim fingers and soft palm, that was _Luna's_ hand shoved down his pants and he was only hanging on by threads.

There was no catalyst for his orgasm, only pressure building up so high he _blew_ , a hot rush of pleasure shooting through his cock and exploding in every cell of his body, his vision going white as he bit down on a shout.

He floated there for a bit, Luna panting into his mouth almost as hard as he was panting into hers, shared breath passing from him to her to him to her until all their lines were blurring, hot and heavy and _painfully_ intimate. They were both shaking, trembling, supported only by each other and the tightly packed shelves.

Then, _"You're on your own, Dautos! I'm walking out the fucking door."_

And the 'fucking door' was wrenched open.

It took Noctis a few seconds to react, his brain floating somewhere past the north star, but when he looked up, there was Luche.

It occurred to Noctis that there was no way to interpret the _mess_ that he and Luna made as anything other than what it was.

There was a another kind of mess in his pants. There was probably a similar mess _on_ his pants too, what with the way _she'd_ gotten off. They were both flushed and mussed, no space between them and their clothing all rucked up in telling ways. Noctis was still floating in the afterglow, and Luna probably was too.

Luche stared at them for two whole seconds, the strangest look on his face, and then quietly shut the door again.

_"I thought you were going to, ah, 'walk out the fucking door'?"_

A beat, then: _"That was a closet."_

There was a chain of calm, striding footsteps, and then the click of another door opening, then closing, and taking the footsteps with it.

Outside, Drautos sighed and walked in the other direction.

Noctis started counting to sixty as soon as he couldn't hear anything outside anymore. Luna silently zipped his jeans up again.

_...Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty eight, fifty-nine, sixty._

Together, they stumbled out of the closet, blinking in the midday light that flooded through the hall windows.

Luna studied at him, her eyes as bright as her cheeks, caught helplessly between delight and embarrassment. She somehow looked even _more_ debauched than he'd guessed, what with the wet patch on the skirt of her dress and the flush that went down far enough to color her collarbones. She looked loose and happy and relaxed and _sated_.

He tried not to feel smug about that, and failed horribly.

At least he wasn't the only one.

Luna's gaze raked over him from head to toe, leaving him very, very warm under the attention.

"I will admit, this is the first time I've done a walk of shame," she said— _almost_ normally, if not for the low purr under her breath and the hook of an almost-smirk dancing around her mouth.

"They're overrated," he reassured her, and _oops,_ his voice was _way_ worse. He crooked her a grin and offered his hand. "Wanna run for it?"

She slipped her palm into his, her own smile taking a turn for the conspiratorially mischevious. "Lead the way."


End file.
